


Sand In The Hourglass

by The_Katanna_Twins



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: The passage of time is ever constant. There is no such thing as 'Only Time'. That is something Kagome knows all too well.Third in my 100 prompts challenge: Sand.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560610
Kudos: 5





	Sand In The Hourglass

Sand In The Hourglass

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One-Shot

Kagome stepped out of the limo before looking up to the building of the art gallery that was hosting the show she had come to see that night. The bright lights came out through the windows; casting a glow onto the street just outside in the quickly coming darkness of the New York night. Straightening her dress, Kagome allowed her driver to guide her away from the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. She smiled over to the man who looked to only be his early forties.

"Thank you, Jinenji. I'll be sure to call you when I'm ready to leave for the evening." Kagome said as she looked over to her old friend.

"As you wish, Miss Kagome. I hope you enjoy the art show tonight. I know that you have been looking forward to it." Jinenji bowed as he closed the limo door.

"I will. I just wish Sesshomaru could have had time to join me tonight. I've been wanting to view this young man's work again since seeing it in Pittsburg a few years ago. I'll let you get home to your mate for now." Kagome replied with a small smile and a nod before walking away and through the door to the gallery.

Kagome glanced at her reflection briefly in the glass-paned window as she shut it behind her. What was reflected there was the same image that had stared back at her for over five hundred years now. She brushed off the familiar emotions her unaging appearance evoked in her as she turned away and put it out of her mind. 

She didn't need to think about it again. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted to enjoy herself and see the artwork she had been anticipating since she had learned about the artist who would be the main feature tonight. She had seen his work once before while she had been in Pittsburg with Sesshomaru while he had been there for business. It had only been meant to be something to preoccupy her time, but she had not regretted it that night at all.

Justin Taylor's art had been so raw it had inspired emotions stronger than Kagome had felt in a long time.

That had been enough to tell her that he would be big in the art scene one day. She had been keeping on eye on him since that night. Kagome had planned to tell her son about the young man when she had found that he had packed up and moved from Pittsburg. She had to give him credit. He'd had the courage to have moved to New York. His work tonight would be what would tell her if it had been the correct choice.

Slowly, she moved through the gallery as she viewed each piece and to which artist it belonged. Nothing caught her attention until she came upon one piece in particular; where she felt her heart still as it ached. A range of colors could be seen in what seemed to be a constant flow of sand in an hourglass; camouflaged only by the black which flowed through the grains like tar. Despair and sadness filled her heart as the black seemed to slow and stop the happiness the bright colors evoked. 

Kagome couldn't turn her eyes away even as she felt someone come up to stand beside her. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to feel like this. More than five hundred years was too long for any human to live. To have allowed herself to feel emotion so deeply for so long would have driven her insane as the years flowed by and her human friends passed on. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she remembered how time had continued on even after they were gone.

"Are you alright?" The voice of a young man drew her attention as he spoke softly next to her.

"Oh, yes. Just remembering things from a long time ago." Kagome murmured as she slowly pulled away from looking at the canvas to turn to the blond young man who had come to stand next to her.

She recognized him immediately. A few years older than the first time she had met him, but the years didn't seem to have taken anything away from his features. He still looked to be barely out of his teens even though she knew he must be in his mid-twenties by now. The only thing she could see differently was the emotion hidden behind the blue eyes of hi smiling face. 

That smile would have convinced anyone else into thinking the young man was happy, but not Kagome. That bright smile masked the pain in his eyes well and it pulled at Kagome's heart just as the painting before her did. Sesshomaru had always both cursed and indulged her compassionate nature over the long years. That same compassion now drew her toward this young artist who she could remember smiling brightly with love and happiness in his eyes as he looked at an older brunette a few years before.

"We've met before, haven't we?" He said as he looked back at her with a slightly puzzled expression; as if trying to remember when it had been.

"Indeed we have, Mr. Taylor. We met a few years ago in Pittsburg at Sydney Bloom's gallery." Kagome smiled softly as she remembered meeting him briefly that night.

"I remember now, Miss. Tashio, right?" The artist asked as his smile brightened a bit more now that he had placed meeting her in his memories.

"It's nice to meet you again. Please, call me Kagome." She said as she held out her hand to shake his own; greeting him the way she had become accustomed to after she had moved to America some years ago.

"Justin then. It's nice to meet you again." Justin replied as he shook her hand before her eyes were drawn back to the painting in front of them.

"What have you titled this one?" Kagome asked as she shifted when more people started to flow into the gallery.

"Only Time." Justin replied with a subtle note of something in his voice.

Kagome felt her breath catch as she heard it. It wasn't just the words he'd spoken, but the emotion he'd said them with. It was an echo of how she had felt so long ago. 

"Only time... if only there were such a thing." Kagome said softly to herself; the words drawing the artist's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Kagome smiled sadly as she looked back at him.

"I mean that time is the one constant in this world. To be human means to be subject to its passage. People grow older and pass on. Babies are born and time sees the cycle repeated. Even emotions are subject tonto its flow." Kagome told him gently as she glanced back at the canvas.

"Time can be long or it can be short when it comes to someone's life or the duration of their emotions. Even so, time continues to pass until it is gone for humans. Time is only limitless in the fact that it will continue to flow even after you are gone. In truth, when it comes to life, time is limited." Kagome said before she turned to face him fully.

"The future isn't promised to any human being, Justin. What matters is what you do with the time that is." Kagome went quiet when she could see a small frown from the young man as he looked to be thinking seriously about her words.

A waiter passed by and Kagome took two glasses of wine from his tray. Handing one to the artist she sipped at her own as she let him contemplate her words. After a few moments, she spoke softly so as not to startle him.

"I take it that the title itself holds some meaning to you?" She asked she caught him looking back up at his work with a slightly lost expression.

"It's something someone said to me before I came to New York." Justin replied before he suddenly down the rest of his wine.

"I'm sorry Justin. I did not mean to pry or to upset you. I have been told that I have a tendency to babble on despite myself." Kagome said softly as she shifted away to let another look at the artwork.

"No, there is no reason for you to apologize. I'd just never thought of it that way before." Justin replied with a rye smile as he shook his head as if trying to let go of whatever thoughts had briefly taken over.

"Care to show me your other pieces? I must admit, it was to see your work that I came here tonight." Kagome told him as she tried to draw the conversation away from the topic which had seemed to rattle him a bit.

"Yes, yes, of course." Justin replied as he led her to another canvas.

The next half-hour passed as the young artist showed her a few more of his paintings. The quiet discussion about each one was comfortable. Kagome smiled as she viewed the last one. She started to speak only to be interrupted by the call of her name.

"Miss Tashio, I apologize for not greeting you at the door. If would have done so if I had known you would be gracing us with your lovely presence tonight!" A middle-aged man walked up to them with a bright smile and flustered expression on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Anthony. It is quite alright. Justin, here, has been very pleasant company." Kagome replied as the man took her hand and bent to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"That is good to hear. He is a very talented young man. I knew I wanted to show him here in my gallery as soon as I saw his fine work!" The gallery owner responded with a smile as he looked over at the artist who was looking between the two of them at their familiarity with a dawning realization that the young woman he had been speaking with was someone who just might be important.

"I do agree. I must admit that I had seen his work a few years ago, and so I couldn't resist coming tonight. I am pleased that I did." Kagome told the man before turning the slightly flustered artist.

"It was nice meeting you again, Justin. I hope I get to speak to you a bit later?" Kagome asked as she took Anthony's offered arm.

"Of course." Justin smiled back with a nod before watching as the owner led her away.

123

Kagome sat back in her stool at a small bar a week later as she waited for the young man whom she had left a card with Anthony for. Either he would show, or he wouldn't. it was all up to him, but she did hope he would decide to join her after she had been unable to speak to him again that night.

Kagome would have to admit that Sesshomaru may have been right. She may very well be a fool for allowing herself to get involved in the life of yet another human. Honestly, she just couldn't help it. The artist intrigued her too much, and the sadness she had seen just beneath the surface of his eyes had told her that he may just be in need of a sympathetic ear.

"Kagome? I'm sorry I'm late." Kagome turned to face the blue eyes with her own lighter blue.

"It's alright, Justin. I just arrived myself." Kagome smiled kindly as the blond took the seat next to her and settled his portfolio on the floor between his feet and the bar.

Talk between the two was put on hold as the bartender took their orders. Once their drinks had arrived and they had been left to themselves once more; Kagome turned to look at Justin. Her expression softened as she found him looking a little lost as he lifted his glass.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to speak to you again during the show. I ran into a few of my brother's business associates unexpectedly. Sesshomaru would have been rather put out if I had not indulged them with my company." Kagome pouted as she remembered how they had been an irritation on what was supposed to have been a pleasant evening for her.

For some reason, the three men had all thought that, in Sesshomaru's absence, she had needed an escort. Oh, she knew that two of them had been hoping for more from her. It was due to their presence that she had been cordial, but had cut her evening shortly after a quick word with Anthony to have him pass along her information the artist she had come for. Sesshomaru had been pleased with her behavior towards his associates even as he had tried to placate her over her disrupted outing.

The sound of Justin choking on his drink drew her attention away from the memory and back to the artist as he righted himself and looked at her with shock.

"You're Sesshomaru Tashio's sister..." Justin wheezed a bit as he tried to get his breath back.

"You've heard of him then?" Kagome asked curiously having thought he either didn't recognize her last name or did and had just been too polite to say anything.

"I've met him once... two years ago in Pittsburg. I helped with Kinnetik's advertising campaign for Dai Enterprises." Justin admitted hesitantly as Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh... Oh! I thought Brian Kinney looked familiar when I met him a few months ago. He was the man you were with at the art show I attended of yours. Well, it is a small world!" Kagome giggled a bit to herself as she smiled and sat back on her stool.

"Yeah. So Mr. Tashio is still using Kinnetik for his advertising?" Justin asked with a small smile.

"Yes. Sesshomaru is always rather impressed with Mr. Kinney's pitches. Though he would never admit it out loud. I love my brother, but he can be a rather difficult man at times. It can be hard for someone to know what he's really thinking. I was actually with him for his last meeting with Mr. Kinney. Is he your partner?" Kagome asked softly only for her smile to fade at the flash of pain in his eyes.

"What makes you ask that?" Justing asked quietly as he shifted in his seat a bit uneasily.

"I'm sorry if I've touched on a bad subject, Justin. It's just that I saw you together at that show. You both looked very happy together." Kagome's tone gentled as she had no intention of causing him pain.

"Ah. Yes... we were." Justin's voice was faint and Kagome smiled sadly in understanding as she cleared her throat to get him to look back at her.

"I see. I didn't mean to upset you." She said as she set down her wine glass.

"No, it's alright. We parted on good terms when I moved to New York. I needed to concentrate on my art, and he understood that." Justin replied as he drained the rest of him Jim Beam and motioned to the bartender for another one.

"Please let me know if I'm overstepping here, Justin, but you don't sound too happy. Why couldn't you paint in Pittsburg? I mean, I know the art scene in New York is important but..." Kagome shifted to get more comfortable as she faced him fully.

"I... I'm not even sure anymore honestly." Justin mumbled and Kagome bit her lip.

"Justin... I know we don't know each other well. I would like it if we could be friends though. I do enjoy your company, and I'm told I'm a good listener if you would like to talk. You can tall me to butt out because it is none of my business but you don't really seem to be happy." Kagome said gently as Justin's brows knitted together as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he played with the rim of his glass of Beam.

"Well, when I met you a couple of years ago you seemed so happy. Your smile was as bright as sunlight. So much it was like you were glowing. I don't see that now. Your art shows it too. Don't get me wrong. It's still beautiful work, but it's heavier. Like you're weighed down by something." Kagome explained and Justin shook his head with a small grimace before taking a breath to steady himself.

"I moved to New York two years ago to pursue my art. At the time, Brian and I were engaged. We canceled our plans so I could take the opportunity. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. It was my chance to make a name for myself in the art world but..." He trailed off as if he couldn't find the words.

"It wasn't what you thought it would be." Kagome finished for him.

Justin nodded slowly. 

"I have to work three jobs just to afford a shared apartment and eat. Even if some days it's just ramen. I haven't had as much time to really spend on my art. I've had two shows in two years. Even if I sell well, the money is gone just as quickly. I don't have an agent so I'm still marketing myself. I miss my family. I miss Brian." Justin left out a heavy breath and a self-conscious smile; he hadn't meant to unload of her.

"The life of a starving artist is a hard one to live. I'm going to be honest, Justin. There are many talented artists in New York. It's a great place to make a name for yourself, but for every artist that makes it, there are two dozen more who never manage to catch a break. It's a shame, but that's how it is." She said before she took a drink of her wine and set it back down.

"I know." Justin looked down before looking back up to return her gaze when she called his attention back to her.

"You are a very talented young artist, Justin Taylor. Your pieces are raw and they make invoke emotions in me that I had forced myself to forget a long time ago. Even so, you could work for years here in this city and still never catch the break that you need to make it. Knowing that, do you still desire to be here above all else? More than the time you are losing with your loved ones? More than the man I can tell you still love very much? Are you willing to sacrifice the years you could have with them for something that is not definite?" Kagome asked; reminding Justin of their conversation the other night.

Silence pervaded between them as Kagome gave him the time to think. What she would say next would depend on the answers he came to for himself. Would he understand what she was trying to make him see? If he did, what would he do? It was his choice. She would not force upon him what she thought he should do.

"No. I love Brian. I love our friends and messed up family. I miss all of them. Even if it means I have to work harder from Pittsburg... I don't want to lose any more time." Blue eyes looked up at her from the floor with resolve and light that Kagome knew hadn't been there a few moments ago.

She couldn't help the smile that brightened her face.

"I'm glad. This would be the time that I tell you I asked you here for more than just a good conversation. I like you, Justin. I like your work. While Sesshomaru runs Dai Enterprises; I also pursue my own passion for art." Kagome said as she slid a folder over to the blond.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked it up.

"That would be a contract. It's an agreement as a sponsor of your work from me. Shippo Kitamura is an old friend of mine and a very good agent for any artist. He has already seen your work, and agreed to work with you, but needs your portfolio to get started." She said as he opened the folder with a stunned expression.

"There is a small guest house on the Tashio estate just outside the city with ample lighting for a studio. As your sponsor, I will cover the costs of the space as well as canvases, paint, brushes, and so on. If you choose to paint elsewhere say, Pittsburg, then this space will still be set aside for you and the cost of airfare for your shows will also be covered. In exchange, all I ask is for the first viewing of new works and priority if I want to commission work from you. I will also cover the cost for an additional studio outside the New York area if you choose to live elsewhere." She finished as wide blue eyes looked back up at her.

"This is too much. It's a lot of money, Kagome. An agent is one thing, but the sponsorship..." Justin glance between the papers in the folder and Kagome who smiled gently.

"It's really not much, Justin. Not for me anyway, and you wouldn't be the only artist I'm currently sponsoring. Take the offer. Have your lawyer look it over if you wish, but go home. Go home and spend those years or however long you have with those you love. Treasure them. Time waits for no one." Kagome spoke softly but happily.

"I... I will. Thank you. You don't know what this means to me." Justin's eyes were a bit misty as he looked back down at the papers.

Kagome picked up her phone. After pressing a few buttons she put it to her ear. Once the line was answered she spoke quickly. Writing down the information given to her on two napkins on the bar she hung up before dialing the number on one of the napkins as she turned back to Justin. She handed him the other napkin as she spoke.

"That's your flight information. It paid for and leaves in four hours. Yes, hello, Mr. Kinney! This is Kagome Tashio... Yes, I realize this is your private number. This will be brief... Yes, well, I have a blond young artist here who has something to say." Kagome grinned as she handed the phone to the flabbergasted blond.

"Brian? Hi... Yes, Kagome and I met up over drinks after she came to my show a few days ago..." Justin explained looking at Kagome like he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well, go on. Tell him." She prompted causing a bright smile that reminded her of sunshine to light up his expression as he spoke.

"I needed to tell you... Brian, I'm coming home! I'll explain everything when I get there... My flight leaves in a few hours. I'll come to the loft after I land. Yeah. Later." Justin handed the phone back to Kagome and she hung up without a word before dialing Jinenji and speaking quietly before hanging up once more and setting the phone down on the bar.

"My driver will take you home so you can pack a bag and then drive you to the airport. Make sure to take the papers with you and then call me when you've had your lawyer look it over." Kagome told him; motioning to the door where Jinenji had just walked in to wait.

"I... I'm going home." Justin looked at Kagome as if just realizing what that meant.

"Yes. Yes, you are Justin. Leave your portfolio with me. I'll see that Shippo gets it. You get out of here." Kagome said as she stood and leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Thank you." Justin smiled at her; the shadows gone from his eyes as he stood with the folder in hand and kissed her cheek before turning to head out.

"Justin." Kagome called making him pause to look at her.

"I'll speak to you in the next few days. Remember that we only so much time with the ones we love. Make the best of it." She said as she picked up his portfolio to move it over to her stool so she could hand it off to her son later.

"I will." With that, Justin was out the door with Jinenji.

Kagome smiled as she sat back down. It had been a good night, and the coming years were looking a bit brighter with a new friend. She was happy that she could make a difference for Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney. They were both good people, and they deserved this.

The sand in the hourglass of time may have been frozen for her long ago, but at least for them, they would have hopefully many happy years. 

Together.

123456

Whew. Well, there you have it! I'm pretty sure this is the only crossover for these two fandoms, and I'm not sure how many would be interested. This idea just hit me and wouldn't go away. I honestly cried with the way they ended the QAF series. This is the third in my 100 prompts for Kagome crossovers: Sand. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


End file.
